1. The Field
This document relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a household electric appliance for storing foods at low temperatures, and is configured to store the foods in either a frozen or a refrigerated state according to the condition of them to be stored.
Inside of the refrigerator is cooled by cold air, which is continuously supplied, and the cold air is continuously generated by a refrigerating cycle which repeatedly performs a cycle of compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation.
Further, the cold air supplied in the refrigerator is evenly transmitted into the inside of the refrigerator by the process of convection, so that foods in the refrigerator may be stored at a desired temperature.
In these years, this refrigerator is in a trend of becoming larger and multifunctional in connection with diversification of dietary pattern, and therefore products with various specifications and types are released onto the market.
The refrigerator is classified into a top mount-type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber is disposed above a refrigerating chamber, a bottom-freezer type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber is disposed below a refrigerating chamber, and a side-by-side-type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are horizontally arranged side-by-side.
Generally, a freezing chamber of the bottom-freezer type is configured as a drawer, and the drawer is drawn when opening a freezing chamber door since the drawer is coupled with the freezing chamber door.
Further, a rail is provided at both sides of the drawer. The rail serves as a guide which guides an in-and-out movement of the drawer, some of the rail is fixed to a side of the freezing chamber, and another some of the rail is extended in a multistage manner and drawn out of the freezing chamber.
Meanwhile, large quantities of frozen foods are stored in the drawer, and in case the drawer is drawn by opening the freezing chamber door, some of the rail is fixed to the side of the freezing chamber and the other is drawn in a multistage manner.
Here, the rail is forced downward by a self weight of the drawer and a weight of the foods received in the drawer. And, in a state where the drawer is outwardly drawn, a moment is produced because a load is applied to an extended portion of the rail. By the application of force, there is a problem in that the rail is damaged when using it for extended periods of time.
Also, the door may be shaken while opening or closing the door. In other words, while the door is either pushed in or pulled out, a front surface of the door may not be maintained to be perpendicular to a side surface of the refrigerator main body. Then, the door is shaken to and fro, and therefore a bending moment or a torsional moment is exerted on a rail which supports the door. Accordingly, the lifetime of the rail is shortened.
In order to solve these problems, an anti-wobbling means containing a rack and a pinion is further provided so that the drawer and the door can be freely pushed in or pulled out without disturbances. However, there is a problem in that the pinion cannot use its ability because of difficulty in fixing it.